The present invention relates to an audio visual system, wherein a video signal applicable to a home use television set is developed through the use of data signals derived from an audio signal recorder such as the audio cassette tape, audio open-reel tape and audio record player.
A microcomputer controlled display system is developed, wherein a cassette tape recorder is employed as an auxiliary memory means, and a video interface is provided to display a resultant data on a TV screen in accordance with the operation result conducted by the microcomputer in response to the data stored in the cassette tape recorder. In such a conventional microcomputer controlled display system, the display information is fixed and, therefore, variable operations are not conducted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an audio visual system, wherein both of the audio information and the pattern displayed on a color TV screen are responsive to output signals derived from an audio information recording medium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video control system, wherein an instruction command related to the display condition is recorded on a video information source.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an audio visual system employing an audio stereo cassette tape as a memory means for providing a stereo sound output and pattern display on a home-use color TV screen.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, audio sound information and pattern display information are recorded on an audio stereo cassette tape. An instruction command related to the display condition and a position data related to the position on a TV screen are disposed in front of the pattern data recorded on the audio stereo cassette tape. The audio visual system of the present invention mainly comprises a central processor unit and a random access memory for generating a video signal in accordance with the data recorded on the audio stereo cassette tape.
In a preferred form, a start code signal is disposed in front of the instruction command to ensure an accurate operation. In addition, a detection system is provided for correlating the display color on the TV screen with the audio sound output in such a manner that the base color for the pattern display is changed when the audio sound output exceeds a preselected value.